


A glorious summer

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur knows it wasn’t right…why does it hurt so bad?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #433: Call me by your name





	A glorious summer

Arthur was moping. He knew he was and he didn’t care. Merlin was gone.

He had hated when his parents took in that student at the beginning of summer and he had to leave most of his own rooms to the bloke, so he could study…whatever it was that he was trying to figure out here in the dull landscape around the house.

Stomping around the house, Arthur had barely acknowledged the man and had been quite monosyllabic at meals or when father had asked them all to the living room in the evening. He didn’t want him here and he wanted his space back!

He had no idea when this changed, but something happened and all of a sudden, he saw Merlin in a different light. The sticking out ears that had seemed to be ridiculous at first all of a sudden called out to him to draw the contours with the tips of his fingers. He wanted to find out if he would cut his finger if he ran it over the unbelievably sharp cheekbones and his entire day only consisted of the urge to make Merlin smile, just to see his eyes twinkle in delight and crinkle up into half-moons.

From that moment on, he followed the older man around and it seemed as if Merlin didn’t mind at all. It was wrong, Arthur knew, but when they found themselves sitting on a trunk, looking over the clearing, he just leaned in and kissed Merlin. It was clumsy and with beating heart, he waited for the rejection that had to come, but to his surprise, Merlin kissed back.

It had been the most glorious summer ever and even though losing his virginity had hurt a bit in the beginning, he couldn’t get enough and did everything he could to seduce Merlin over and over again.

Now he was gone. Arthur’s mind knew that it hadn’t been right with Merlin being so much older than him and them both being boys…men…but he was in love and knew he would never see Merlin again, who had gone back to his home town, his own life and his own fiancée. It was over.

“Arthur?” His mother carefully opened the door. “Phone for you.”


End file.
